


Dreaming

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Copper and Brimstone [7]
Category: Copper and Brimstone, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Godly Assistance, Gods, Maybe maybe not who knows, This will possibly get a pt 2?, Tieflings, Vague, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Temerity and Kava both experience a dream in which Helm, Kava's god and the god Temerity's father served, comes and speaks to them.





	Dreaming

_There is power in transition, and none know it better than the small party of adventurers-turned-chaperones who single-handedly prevented a war between two great nations. Just after being freed from jail for a second time (or rather, given a pardon for a_ ** _first_** _time), two of our bold heroes find themselves deep inside of the same murky, foggy dream._

 

There is a strange, ethereal silence around him, Temerity notes for the first time. He doesn’t remember how he got here. Somehow, that thought isn’t nearly as concerning as he knows it should be. He shrugs it off. 

Temerity brings a hand to his face; it comes away wet. He is weeping. He isn’t sure why, or when it began, but he is weeping. That makes sense; his breath comes heavy, and his chest feels sharp and constricted. But why is he crying? 

Someone calls out to him, and he whips around, sniffling as he does. Every moment feels as though he’s moving at half-speed, as though something is forcing him to slow. He catches a flash of pale skin. 

_ Aedriyan _ . 

The call comes, again, from behind him, and Temerity turns ‘round once more. This time, he catches a passing glimpse of red hair and green clothing before the sight vanishes again, and he is left alone in the strange silence. 

But… 

No. He isn’t alone. Temerity finally sees him, a man whose face he can’t quite make out, even when he looks at him straight-on. His features are contorted, shifting and changing with every second Temerity spends staring. He looks away; he finds he can’t help it. 

“What’s going on?” Temerity tries to ask, but the words get stuck in his throat, and all the only thing that escapes is a pained, gasping sob. 

“So young,” the man says, and there is so much  _ pain  _ in his voice that Temerity instinctively flinches away. The voice… sounds familiar, but the familiarity frightens him. He sobs again, brings his hand up to cover his mouth. His hand is trembling. 

“You are so young,” the man repeats. He sounds as though he is speaking from a great distance, and yet, as though they are right beside each other, all in the same moment. It is disconcerting. “But you are so  _ brave _ .” Temerity feels a hand settle on his back, and realises only then that he is bowed over, nearly in half, and clutching at his stomach as he cries. “You do not have to be brave alone anymore. You know that, now.” 

The hand is burning hot, painful to the touch, but so  _ comforting  _ despite the heat that Temerity can’t bring himself to pull away. Instead, he shudders and leans into it, and he can  _ feel  _ the man smile. 

“You have done well,” the man adds, and Temerity knows instinctively that it isn’t himself being spoken to anymore. He tries to raise his head, but everything feels heavy. He feels himself falling, falling… 

And then, there are arms around him, keeping him upright, keeping him steady. And they are so familiar and so  _ real  _ and Temerity catches a glimpse of bright gold before he shuts his eyes tightly and succumbs to the sobs still wracking through his body, through his very soul. 

 

When he wakes in the morning, all he can remember is a swirl of voices, sounds, and colours, and the vivid feeling of being held in the arms of someone who truly loves him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Helm is a god from the Forgotten Realms pantheon.  
> Kava belongs to @mushygreens on tumblr.


End file.
